


Beautiful Girl

by bloodyboxers



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Sad, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboxers/pseuds/bloodyboxers
Summary: After Allie goes out for the night and ends up on Bea's doorstep bleeding out after an attack from Juice Bea can't do anything but try her best to comfort Allie before she passes.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith
Kudos: 6





	Beautiful Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was very tired and slightly had sun stroke so I apologise for any errors or low quality

Bea was in her bed. Hardly able to sleep she stayed staring up at the ceiling.   
"C'mon why can't I just go to sleep I've got to catch up with Maxine tomorrow" She thought to herself. Bea didn't know exactly what it was but she just had a feeling something bad was going to happen. She tries to think about things to help her get to sleep like Allie's soft lips against her own. Bea smiled at the thought of Allie right next to Bea in bed, what sort of things they would get up to. Bea starts to fall asleep but just as she is about to slip away into sleep she hears a car blaring music pull up to her front-yard and something thrown at her door. She looked at the time and saw it was 2:03 am.  
"Who the fuck is this?" Bea thought and she quickly put on a dressing gown to see who was out the front but before she got to the door the car had left. Bea angrily swung open the door but quickly realised who was there. It was Allie on her porch bleeding out from her stomach. Bea gasped.  
"A-Allie?!"  
"B-B-Bea h-help" Allie managed to choke out. Bea quickly scooped up Allie in her arms. Allie started to moan and cry from the pain.  
"Shh I know baby shh" Bea tried to calm Allie while desperately trying to hold back her tears. Bea laid Allie down on her bed and realised blood also coming from Allie's lower-half like a river of blood. Bea supresses a gasp.  
"I-I'll call an ambulance" Bea says to Allie.  
"W-Wait!" Allie exclaims with the energy she has left. "I-It's too l-late"  
"NO!" Bea screams "I don't fucking accept that!"  
"B-Bea p-p-please, I j-just want to b-be w-w-with you" Allie says while lightly crying. Bea knew that there was nothing she could do, nothing the ambulance could do, nothing anyone could do to help Allie. Bea laid down next to Allie and asked.  
"Who did this to you?"  
"J-Juice a-and her boys g-ganged me a-a-and stabbed me f-for good meas-sure" Allie replied. "B-Bea I don't wanna d-die, I-I'll never g-get to see you a-again" Allie starts to bawl.  
"Hey, hey Allie." Bea grabs Allie's face. "You'll see me again, eventually I'll go to heaven with you and we'll be together forever, trust me a-and Deb will be up there you guys can take care of each other, I promise it won't be that bad"  
Allie smiles at Bea with tears welled up in her eyes. Bea seems to have out Allie's mind at peace.  
"R-Remember the thing I t-told you that one t-time a-about seahorses?" Allie asks Bea. Bea wraps her pinky finger around Allie's.  
"They link tails so they don't lose each other" Bea says. Allie looks at Bea.  
"I-I will always love you" She says before closing her eyes and falling into an endless sleep. Bea closes her eyes and presses her lips against Allie's.  
"I love you too beautiful girl"


End file.
